dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Warrior caste
The Warrior caste is the caste of dwarven society predominantly concerned with defending Orzammar's borders and serving various martial functions. Background According to legend, the Warrior caste was founded by Kiotshett, the eldest of seven brothers, who trained his sons to defend the king.According to Shaper Czibor in Dragon Age: Origins. From his children descend the Warrior caste. The Warrior caste is one of the most important in the complex dwarven caste system, as they serve many functions and are therefore in great demand. It is also one of the most populous castes. The lot of a Warrior caste dwarf is bleak, as they pay the price for Orzammar's security in blood and lost lives. Warriors lead disciplined lives of drill and practice and marry early, in light of their typically short life-span. They are also notably stoic in public so as not to bring dishonor upon themselves or the houses they serve. Nevertheless, they feel great pride and honor in their duties, and there are many benefits to being a warrior in Orzammar. Each Warrior caste house is sworn to a noble house--even the smallest noble house retains a few warriors. The more important the noble house, the more highly regarded is the warrior attached to it. Many noble houses have been founded by successful and powerful Warrior caste dwarves. Those warriors that serve the royal house are considered to be the most elite and are given access to the very best arms and armor. When a royal house falls on a king or queen's death, the warrior houses attached to the royal family fall with it and their status is transferred to the warrior houses serving the new monarch. Paragon Aeducan is considered to be the most famous warrior.Codex entry: King Endrin Aeducan Even though he never sought status or recognition he rose into prominence in the beginning of the First Blight by rallying the dwarven empire's defences against the darkspawn horde and saving his race from annihilation.Codex entry: House Aeducan, Shield of Orzammar Women have a special role in the Warrior caste, expected not only to fight as warriors but to produce children to bolster the numbers of the Warrior houses. Many women become battlefield medics and some undertake an even more extreme devotion to their duties by becoming Silent Sisters in honor of Astyth the Grey, the first female Paragon of the Warrior caste. Dragon Age (tabletop RPG), Player's Guide, set 2, p. 14 Warrior caste members are also the usual combatants of the Provings in which they test their mettle in battle as well as show their skills to the rest of the dwarven society. The Warrior caste contains specialized sub-castes: Officer, Soldier, and Guardsman. These sub-castes are the result of certain houses typically producing officers, soldiers, bodyguards, law-enforcers, etc. In modern day, however, much of the importance of these sub-castes has been put aside in favor of the overall defense of Orzammar.Dragon Age (tabletop RPG), Player's Guide, set 2, p. 13 Warrior houses are frequently assigned by the Assembly to plan and lead campaigns into the Deep Roads. Those houses assigned to the task appoint officers from those Warrior houses sworn to them. Knighthood The finest of the high-ranked warriors may become knights. Their form of address is "Ser", however this does not make them part of the noble caste.Mentioned by Gorim Saelac during the Dwarf Noble Origin and based on him and Blackstone being still part of the Warrior caste. The known dwarves who carry this title are the following: * Blackstone * Gorim Saelac Berserkers A unique battle specialization amongst Warrior caste dwarves is that of the Berserker, a technique that allows warriors to fight vigorously and cause a great deal of damage by harnessing their rage in combat. This specialization has been taught to other races, most notably the Ash Warriors, who have adapted it to allow them to fight in tandem with their Mabari war hounds. Known Warrior houses Warrior houses are listed in an alphabetical order and those whose status is unknown have their name italicized. * BeraBased on Everd's Sword description as well as on other equipment of Everd Bera. * (Brosca) [note] * Cadash †House Cadash ceased to exist by being exiled into the surface. * HaverBased on Orson Haver's last name. * KlaretMentioned by the Dwarven Commander in the Redcliffe Castle during the climax that House Klaret has not sent its warriors to the surface because of political motivations. * Kondrat † * RumoldMentioned by the Dwarven Commander in the Redcliffe Castle during the climax that House Klaret has a blood feud with House Rumold. * Saelac * TurinCodex entry: Aurvar's Prize Notable members * Adalbo: Champion in the Journeyman Division of the Provings in 9:29 Dragon.Encountered during the Proving Loyalties quest. * Aeducan * Aisden: Guard-Commander of OrzammarBased on Nugbane description. * Astyth the Grey * Oghren * Everd Bera * Beregrand * Gwiddon * Hanashan * Mainar * RegsithBased on Malika's Guard description. * Roshen * Seweryn Notes * House Branka may become extinct if the Warden kills Branka, the last legitimate member, during the A Paragon of Her Kind quest. * House Brosca is founded if the Warden is of Dwarf Commoner Origin. The Warden in the end of the Fifth Blight is elevated into Warrior caste and after months of deliberation of the Assembly is named Paragon (even posthumously), further elevating House Brosca to nobility. See also References Category:Warrior caste Category:Castes Category:Dwarven lore Category:Warriors